Al diablo no le gusta el blues
by Reveire
Summary: "Es el diablo" pensó al dar el último respiro mientras Mirajene se acomodaba el vestido dispuesta a marcharse "es el diablo que me atrapa con la mirada y desliza sus garras por mi rostro dispuesta a destruirme ". / Regalo de cumpleaños para Boogie-chan.


Soy una mierda.

Y es que he subido este regalo (que para colmo es una bazofia) para mi amada esposa **Boogie-chan **mas de diez dias despues de tu cumpleaños ¡Lo siento, bonita! :( Y perdona que esto no sea tan bueno. Pero toma esto como una forma de que te extraño y añoro equide.

.

**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima **y la frase pertenece al musical **Chicago.**

* * *

><p>"Mi esposo había llegado tarde a casa…otra vez. Luego, tropezó sobre mi cuchillo mas de treinta veces".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Al diablo no le gusta el blues<strong>

A Laxus Dreyar le gustaban las mujeres.

Le gustaba ese cuerpo, débil y tentador de romper –como el papel-, que usaba para sentir sus manos sucias del trabajo poder liberarse de una vez por todas cada noche en su apartamento caro. Le encantaba sentir la suavidad de sus senos y manosearlas desde el punto más visible hasta el más oscuro de sus secretos. No había nada más hermoso en todo el _mundo_ que tenerlas bajo su poder, mientras realizaba el perfecto baile de mete-saca, sintiéndose poderoso, haciéndolas gritar del placer y, con un poco de suerte, del dolor.

(Luego la criada debe limpiar la sangre de las vírgenes y de las que no lo son).

A Laxus Dreyar le gustaba Mirajene Strauss.

Le gustaba su sonrisa, tranquila y siniestra; con sus manos entrelazadas y escondidas detrás de su espalda, lo cual daba a creer que llevaba rosas blancas escondidas o un vino para la ocasión, pero Laxus sabía que ahí habia _algo más. _Le encantaba sus ojos azules de brillo bondadoso, donde podía acelerarte el corazón al atraparte…aunque solamente el sabia que cuando ellos se clavaban en ti ya estabas condenado a estar bajos sus garras. Y le fascinaban sus únicos tres vestidos que usaba día y noche, siempre fina y educada (como el diablo) a pesar de no tener casi nada de dinero, el cual solo usaba para alimentar a sus hermanos. No habia nada más hermoso en todo el _infierno _que cuando se la imaginaba debajo de el, haciéndola gritar de todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza, destruyendo el diablo que ella llevaba dentro, tiñendo su cabello pálido por completo rojo y llenando de lagrimas los ojos que lo atraparon.

Se la imaginaba en la cama, preguntándose una y otra vez como actuaria en esas situaciones. "Seguro que no es nada suave" pensaba "debe ser una incontrolable a la hora del sexo, una bestia".

Amaba imaginar.

"Pero si me emociona pensarlo" se decía a sí mismo "imagino lo que será hacerlo".

La conoció en una de esas tantas fiestas que a Gray le gustaba organizar cada sábado por la noche. Era nueva, aunque no habia captado la mirada de casi nadie, si habia dado a aparentar que no era más que una virgen vagando por entre la ciudad de los pecadores. Cuando Gray se la presentó, le advirtió en un susurro a espaldas de ella que no se aprovechara de su cara bonita, pues era amiga suya y tenía miedo de arruinar su inocencia.

Pero Laxus se aprovechó hasta de la última llama de sus brazos, y descubrió que su virginidad no decía absolutamente nada de ella. Y cuando, luego de la tercera fiesta en la que se la encontró y la llevó hasta su casa, por fin logró observar con horror el rostro que se escondía detrás de aquella hermosa cara. Le habia invitado una copa, dentro de su habitación mas grande, pero ella rechazaba constantemente todas las que él le ofrecía, y decidía ser él quien se las tomara prometiéndose en su mente lograr más tarde que ella se tomara una.

_(Grave error, pequeño Laxus)._

"¿Quieres que ponga un poco de música?" le habia preguntado con la voz temblando por culpa del alcohol un poco antes de que la tumbara sobre la cama como una bestia cansada "tengo para mostrarte un buen blues".

"No, gracias, Laxus" le respondió ella con una sonrisa amable sentada en uno de los sillones junto a la cama "no me gusta mucho el blues".

Dreyar formó una mueca colocando el vinilo de su género preferido, sin darle importancia a la respuesta de la mujer. "Te va a encantar, voy a hacer que borres ese disgusto".

Cuando la primera nota de piano resonó por la habitación, se acercó a ella con pasos lentos y creando una sonrisa, como de un niño que está a punto de conseguir el juguete que tanto habia pedido a sus padres.

"Deja de fingir, Mira" le extendió una mano como cuando mostraba estar listo para el mejor sexo de su vida. "No hace falta que lo hagas conmigo". Mirajene no borraba la sonrisa tranquila, pero arqueó una ceja al escuchar lo dicho por el hombre que venía persiguiéndola por aquellas largas semanas "¿de qué hablas?".

Entonces era cuando él se sentía ganador y la empujaba contra la cama, haciendo aparecer a la bestia que quería más y más y más, tironeando de su vestido negro ante la mirada atónita de Mirajene Strauss.

"Sé que en el fondo no eres más que una zorra" le susurró al oído al dejar sus senos al descubierto y tomar uno con fuerza. Le provocaba de manera increíble aquella situación y pensaba que a ella también. "Una que solo quiere sacarse el vestido a tirones y lanzarse sobre mi".

(Adoro escuchar el piano romperse y los gritos del orgasmo formando una perfecta sincronía).

Fue cuando se desabrochaba los pantalones que sintió el cuchillo que tenía sobre la mesa junto a la cama hundirse en su hombro derecho. Se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Mirajene soltando un alarido de dolor.

"Te dije que no me gusta el blues" murmuró Mirajene Strauss entre dientes sacando el cuchillo de su hombro. "¿Acaso no sabes tratar con las damas?"

Mirajene rodó y terminó siendo ella la que quedó sobre él, con las piernas entre su miembro alzado y observándolo con la mirada oscurecida. Laxus entreabrió los ojos para lograr verla un poco y se juró que estaba viendo un rostro diferente. Mirajene llevó una mano a los labios del rubio para tapar sus gritos y acuchilló a Laxus en el pecho.

El cuchillo cayó sobre Laxus otra vez.

Y otra.

Y otra.

"_Es el diablo" _pensó al dar el último respiro mientras Mirajene se acomodaba el vestido dispuesta a marcharse "_es el diablo que me atrapa con la mirada y desliza sus garras por mi rostro dispuesta a destruirme_".

El blues ya había terminado con un acorde de La menor cuando ella cerró la puerta en silencio y el moría lentamente.

_._

_._


End file.
